Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sunroof structure for an automobile.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a sunroof structure in which a sunroof opening is formed in a roof panel and a sunroof is provided in the sunroof opening (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-327284).